Captain Ginyu Saga
The Ginyu Saga (also known as the Captain Ginyu Saga or the Ginyu Force Saga) is the name for roughly the middle third of the much larger Freeza Saga in Dragon Ball Z, according to FUNimation's naming conventions for the English language anime. It immediately follows the Namek Saga and is followed by the Freeza Saga. Strictly speaking, the Ginyu Saga should start several episodes before it does. When speaking of the manga, most fans put the start of the saga at the arrival of the Ginyu Force. Cartoon Network stated that Dragon Ball Z would be completely redone at the original airings of these episodes, FUNimation started using new voice actors since episode 54. All major action in the Ginyu Saga takes place on the Planet Namek. This saga aired in Japan in 1990. It also aired in U.S. in 1998. This is the second part of US season two. Major characters * Captain Ginyu * Recoome * Jeice * Burter * Goku * Vegeta * Gohan * Krillin * Frieza Supporting Characters *Yamcha *Tien *Piccolo *Chiaotzu *King Kai *Bulma *Dende *Nail *Moori *Guru Battles Featured * Goku vs. Burter & Jeice * Goku vs. Captain Ginyu * Nail vs. Frieza (1st Form) * Gohan & Krillin vs. Capain Ginyu (Goku's body) * Vegeta vs. Jeice * Goku (Ginyu's Body), Gohan, & Krillin vs. Captain Ginyu (Goku's Body) * Vegeta vs. Captain Ginyu (Goku's Body) * Vegeta vs. Captain Ginyu Synopsis Goku vs. Burter/Jeice Burter and Jeice continue their lossing battle against Son Goku. After dodging all their attacks with little to no effort, he's able to sneak up behing Burter, who prides himself to be the fastest being in the universe. Outraged, Burter charges at Goku with an all-out offensive, with Jeice soon joining in. Goku easily dodges their hits, and with little effort, knocks Burter out (but not killing him), leaving Jeice the only member left standing. A merciful Goku tells Jeice that he should leave the planet and stay there (as he had been doing for much of the previous Namek Saga). Jeice decides to take the offer and leaves the battle field, leaving his comrades behind. Vegeta is then unhesitent and kills Burter (by snapping his neck), then killing Recoome (blasting him to bits). Vegeta tells Goku that he's too soft to actually be a Super Saiyan (as he said in the Namek Saga). Meanwhile, Jeice arrives to Frieza's spaceship (Frieza is out to find the password for the Dragonballs). He tells Captain Ginyu of all their loss. Ginyu, angered over the death of men, flies to the battlefield to exact revenge (with Jeice coming along). Back at the battlefield, Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, and Kuririn discuss what they're to do next. Although, Vegeta is concerned that Frieza had made his wish, Kuririn points out that Frieza has not made his wish yet otherwise the sky would have turned black when the Dragon would have been summoned. They then sense that Frieza's Ki is flying Guru's place and it confirms Goku's suspicions that they do need a password to summon the Dragon. They have little time to act as Ginyu and Jeice arrive. Goku tells Gohan and Kuririn to leave, get the Dragon radar from Bulma, then find the Dragonballs. Ginyu then sees that Goku's power reading is 5,000. He knows that Goku is hiding his true power (which he believes to be somewhere 90,000). The battle against the Ginyu Force soon commence. Goku and Vegeta vs. Ginyu and Jeice. Vegeta, however, flies the scene, leaving Goku to fend for himself. Goku vs. Captain Ginyu Captain Ginyu attacks an ungaurded Goku, and elbows straight in the face. The fight then commences, with both equally matched. Their also hiding the bulk of their power (which Ginyu wants to expose out of Goku, but Goku is stubborn to do so). Meanwhile, Vegeta flies over to Frieza's spaceship first and kills all of Freiza's men that were guarding the ship. Turns out he plans to wait for Gohan and Kuririn to find the Dragonballs for him, then he'll sneak up on them, kill them, and make his wish. Back at the battlefield, Ginyu and Goku still seem evenly matched. This is until Jeice fires an attack at Goku. Goku easily dodges, but lefts himself open to be caught by Ginyu in a half-nelson. Jeice urges Ginyu to break his back, but Ginyu lets Goku go. Ginyu then theartens Jeice that if he interferes with his fight, he'll kill him. Ginyu then tells Goku that he wants to see his perfect power. Goku decides to, and does the Kaioken. Ginyu is shocked to find that Goku's power is 180,000 (Ginyu's maximum is 120,000). Ginyu then questions whether Goku can truely be a Super Saiyan. Frieza Approaches Meanwhile, Frieza finally arrives to Guru's place, with Nail waiting for him. Nail refuses to talk about the password. All of a sudden, three Namekian warriors arrive to fight Frieza. Nail tells them to leave, but they refuse. Frieza then kills all three of them with ease. Nail then fights Frieza in a remote location. It's obvious Nail has no chance against Frieza, but must stall time for the others to get the Dragon Balls. Goku is Ginyu and Ginyu is Goku more to be added... DVDs *Captain Ginyu - Assault (54-56) *Captain Ginyu - Double Cross (57-60) *Dragon Ball Z - Season Two (40-74) Episode list English anime episode list Uncut Version (7 episodes) *68. Ginyu Assault *69. Incredible Force *70. Frieza Approaches *71. Goku is Ginyu and Ginyu is Goku *72. Calling the Eternal Dragon *73. Gohan Defeat Your Dad!! *74. Captain Ginyu… The Frog! Edited Version (7 episodes) *54. Ginyu Assault *55. Incredible Force! *56. Frieza Approaches *57. Goku is Ginyu & Ginyu is Goku *58. Calling the Eternal Dragon *59. Gohan Defeat Your Dad!! *60. Captain Ginyu... The Frog Category:Dragon Ball Z sagas